Worth It
by justyoureverydaygirl
Summary: "Stop!" Alex sobbed, struggling against her bindings to run towards the boys. The four of them had gone on a routine hunt, just a ghost haunting an old hospital, when they were ambushed by demons. Sam, Dean, and Cas had been knocked out and tied, but Alex had been grabbed by three satan-spawn, and lay strapped onto a tilted table, facing her worst nightmare.


"Stop!" Alex sobbed, struggling against her bindings to run towards the boys. The four of them had gone on a routine hunt, just a ghost haunting an old hospital, when they were ambushed by demons. Sam, Dean, and Cas had been knocked out and tied, but Alex had been grabbed by three satan-spawn, and lay strapped onto a tilted table, facing her worst nightmare. Two demons had Sam and Cas tied to a pole, face bloodied and eyes dazed. Another had Dean, stretched by rusty restraints, hanging by his hands from the ceiling. Dean was worse than Sam, the demons had been torturing him for what felt like an eternity. Cas was the worst off, barely conscious and beaten into a near-comatose state.

"Just leave them alone!" Alex pleaded, turning begging eyes towards the demons as they sliced and tore at her best friends. One turned it's gaze towards Alex, and ran a blood covered knife down her cheek, almost caressing her face. Closing her eyes, she prayed for it to be fast.

"Poor Alex." It said, mocking her in a remorseful voice. "Don't you understand? This is the torture." It grinned. "You're the real fun, but we're not allowed to kill you. Yet." The demon winked at her, then thrust the knife swiftly into Sam's neck, quickly turning and doing the same thing to Cas.

"NO!" She screamed, pulling uselessly at her restraints. Alex's eyes widened at the same demon pulled the knife from Cas' neck, and turned towards Dean. The malice in it's eyes was evident, and she were horrified when she realized what it was about to do. "Please, don't. Please!" Alex begged, but it was no use. The demon didn't even look back at her, and the others crowded around, blocking the view of Dean.

"No, move. I want her to see this. I want her to know exactly how helpless she is. How easy it is to take away everything that she loves."

The demons quickly parted, giving Alex an unobstructed view of Dean, his shirt torn off, bleeding from almost every inch of his body. She saw him struggle to lift his head to look at her. He made eye contact for a brief second before the demon plunged the knife into his heart, twisting it. The life went out of him quickly.

Sobbing, Alex found that she couldn't look at any of the boys. She closed her eyes, and begged God or anything else to end it for her. Nothing was quite that merciful.

"Was that fun Alex?" The demon that had killed her family took its sweet time walking back over to her, bringing along the knife that had ended everything. "I know that I had fun." It smiled a smirk of pure, sick pleasure. Leaning in, it whispered in her ear. "We're going to leave you alive. Technically, we're not allowed to kill you. Somebody very high up on the payroll wants you alive. But you have to live with the knowledge that your precious boy-toys are dead, because you weren't strong enough to save them." Alex shuddered at the words, and the hot breath on her neck.

It started sawing the old leather restraints, leaving just enough for it to take her some time to pull apart. Enough time for them to escape.

Alex glared at the demon in front of her, tugging on the cuffs on your wrists and ankles. "You can run for now." She snarled. "But you had better expect me. Because I will get them back. And we will end you. Forever."

They ghosted out, leaving Alex with nine dead bodies, tied in a chair.

"Finally." She muttered to herself as the last restraint was opened. Pulling, tugging, and dragging for ages, she got all three boys on towels in the Impala._ Dean won't want this car all bloody when he comes back._ Alex thought, driving towards the nearest crossroad. Thanking anything that was listening that she had graveyard dirt in the back of the car, she pulled in, parked the car, and summoned the demon.

"Hello Alex." A cool voice greeted her. She spun around, keeping her gun handy. "I should have known that you'd come sooner or later. Judging by the three bodies in your car, I assume that you want to make a deal? He walked over, coming too close for her comfort, but she knew that she had to keep him happy to get the deal that she needed.

"Bring them back." Ales said in a stone-cold voice, trying her hardest not to glare at him. "Just bring them back."

He smiled. "Here's my counter; I bring two of them back, and you get two years. I'll even let you pick which two."

She was shaking her head as soon as he said two. "Bring them all back, and I'll have one years."

His smile was gone. "Fine. I'll bring the three of them back, but you get six months and six months only to spend on Earth."

Alex closed her eyes, and imagined the four of them, drinking in a motel after a successful case. Then she removed herself from the picture. It was much better than the alternative. She opened her eyes again. "Deal." Standing on her tiptoes, she smashed the demons lips to her own. The kiss was hot, rough, and then it was gone. He was gone.

"Oww." A voice moaned from the car. Alex flew to the Impala, looking in the windows at her family, who where waking up. A tear slid down her cheek as they sat up, no cuts, no bruises. They were alive.

"Alex?" Cas looked at her, his eyes not quite focused. She looked at him, and probably looked like an idiot. "I was dead." Alex nodded slowly.

Dean was the first to grasp what she had done. "Alex, tell me you didn't make a deal." It wasn't a question, it was an order.

"I can't." Even though it was a bad time to be her, she couldn't be happier. They were okay. They were alive.

Sam looked at her, horrified. He took a minute to breath, then asked, "How long?"

"I have six months." Alex said, and braced herself for the yelling that she knew would follow. It wasn't for nothing.

"What the hell Alex!" Dean roared, shoving Sam out of the way to jump out of the car. He grabbed her upper arms. "You don't do that! What's dead should stay dead!"

Alex stood silent, waiting for his anger to abate.

"I don't understand what has happened." Cas said quietly to Sam, and she could see Sam explain to him what you did. Cas turned to her, his eyes filled with sadness. "But you'll go to Hell, Alex."

"No she won't." Dean growled, not giving her a chance to speak. "There's no way that I'll let you go. You can't go, Alex. Not you too."

Alex couldn't take his promises to save her seriously. She were going to Hell, but it was okay. She had saved the only people that mattered. Pulling her arms out of Dean's grip, she locked them around his waist, hugging him with all her might.

"You're alive." She whispered. "You're all alive. And that's what matters."


End file.
